The One That Got Away -2min-
by my2min
Summary: Cintaku tak akan lenyap seperti kayu yang terbakar habis oleh api. Ini adalah kisah dimana kita merangkai setiap kenangan dengan posisi kau yang meninggalkanku. 2MIN YAOI! ANGST!


Summary : Tak ada cinta tanpa pengorbanan, namun apakah pengorbanan itu perlu saat semua mulai menhilang lenyap terbawa oleh sebuah kata yg didasarkan 'pengorbanan'

Taemin POV

Aku terus saja berdiri di depan altar sebuah gereja kecil di tengah kota Seoul. Aku ini sedang menunggu calon suamiku. Aku berdiri dengan gaun dan rambut yang diikat setengah. Aku ini laki laki kenapa memakai gaun ? karena ini juga merupakan permintaannya. Permintaan laki-laki bernama Choi Minho, orang yang akan menikahiku sebentar lagi.

Tapi…

Kenapa dia belum datang sampai saat ini, padahal aku sudah menunggunya 1 jam lebih. Aku menatap khawatir kearah pintu masuk gereja. Kerabat juga adikku yang hadir sebagai pendampingku pun terus saja menangis dan menatap khawatir k arahku. Mereka ini kenapa ? apa mereka tidak bahagia aku akan menikah ?

"Taemin Oppa,kumohon jangan seperti ini. Sadarlah."tangannya bergerak memberikan isyarat padaku sambil menatapku lirih.

"sadar ? aku ini sadar. Kumohon untuk para hadirin sabarlah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi pengantin priaku akan hadir." Kataku berusaha membuat para tamu yang hadir bersabar.

'kenapa Minho belum juga datang?' gumam ku dalam hati

**Flashback**

Aku adalah Lee Taemin seorang yatim piatu dan mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai pembawa berita disebuah stasiun Tv di Korea. Aku ini bukan pembawa berita biasa. aku adalah seorang pembawa berita bagi orang tunawicara (bisu). Aku menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk bisa membawakan berita. Aku belajar bahasa isyarat awalnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan adikku saja, tapi seorang teman ku menawarkan pekerjaan ini dan menurutku gajihnya lumayan besar daripada pekerjaanku yang dulu. Dan aku juga sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini karena di tempat bekerjaku semua orang mengerti bahwa aku sekarang berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki

Aku mempunyai pacar bernama Choi Minho dia seorang pemadam kebakaran. Sebenarnya Minho itu orang kaya, kakeknya pun pemilik salah satu perusahaan ternama dan taman bunga di Korea. Tapi, entah mengapa dia ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran. Menurutnya pekerjaan itu mulia dan merupakan tantangan bagi dirinya. Dasar orang aneh, tapi aku sangat mencintainya Aku sangat bangga memiliki pacar seorang pahlawan seperti dirinya.

Aku selalu bersyukur mendapatkan cinta darinya, bahkan aku selalu merasa bahwa hubungan kita sangatlah manis. Akan kuceritakan semanis apa hubungan kita

**Hari pertama musim semi 2011**

Aku bosan jika harus menghabiskan musim semiku hanya untuk bekerja. Dan aku sangat kesal karena Minho tak kunjung menghubungiku sampai saat ini. Apa dia tak mau menghabiskan musim semi bersama pacarnya? Dia memang menyebalkan.

Pokoknya hari ini aku akan marah padanya, dia benar benar menyebalkan.

Saat aku hendak keluar rumah untuk bekerja aku melihat setangkai bunga matahari lalu sebuah surat kecil tergantung pada tangkainya.

_For Lee Taemin_

_Ini bunga untukmu Tae, semoga kau suka. Aku menunggumu di sepan kator kerjamu setelah kau pulang bekerja, kita kan berkencan. Bagaimana ?_

from Choi Minho

Tentu saja aku mau, siapa yang akan menolak kencan di musim semi, walaupun pasti kencannya di malam hari.

…

Aku terus saja tersenyum di dalam lift, aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Aku segera berlari untuk menemuinya. Dia berdiri di depan kantor tempatku bekerja sambil melirik jamnya. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"hai" sapaku

Dia sedikit tersentak namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu mencium keningku lama.

"Tae, aku punya kejutan untukmu, jadi kau harus menggunakan ini untuk menutup matamu." Dia memakaikan sebuah penutup mata padaku.

"kejutan apa ?"

"jika kuberitahu bukan kejutan namanya."

Entahlah aku di ajak kemana olehnya, tapi kurasa sekarang sudah malam karena udara mulai dingin dan mataku terasa lebih gelap

…

Kita berhenti yang aku yakin pasti di suatu tempat yang sepi karena tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara binatang malam.

"Tae, aku ragu apakah kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi,semoga kau suka dengan hadiah musim semi yang telah kusiapkan."

"aku selalu menyukai hadiah darimu." ucapku meyakinkannya. Perlahan dia membuka penutup mata yang terpasang pada mataku. Awalnya penglihatanku sedikit buram namun lama kelamaan penglihatanku semakin jelas dan aku begitu terkejut saat aku melihat taman bunga yang indah dengan hiasan lampu sepanjang jalan agar bunga bunga tersebut dapat terlihat meskipun ini malam hari, air pancur disana pun terlihat sangat indah air nya seperti mempunyai warna padahal itu adalah lampu yang disorotkan kearah air pancur itu. Tak lama aku menikmati semua pemandangan itu, semua lampu langsung mati kembali, aku segera memasang raut muka yang sedih.

"kenapa lampunya mati?" aku sedikit kecewa dengan hal ini, padahal aku sangat ingin lebih lama menikmati pemandnagn indah tadi.

"lihat kebelakangmu Tae." Teriak Minho dengan dari arah belakangku. Sejak kapan dia tidak bersamaku?. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang

Mataku membulat, aku terharu melihat semua ini. Minho berdiri di depan sebuah gazebo membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah lalu lampu di belakang tubuhnya menyala dan membentuk sebuah tulisan I LOVE YOU, dan sebuah rangkaian bunga terangkai membentuk namaku.

Aku menangis, melihat semua ini. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Minho padaku?

Minho medekat lalu mengusap air mataku

"Tae,mengapa kau menangis ? apa kau tidak suka hadiahnya ?"

"aku benar benar menyukainya, terima kasih. I LOVE YOU too." Jawabku seraya memeluk dirinya erat

**Musim panas 18 Juli 2011**

aku berjalan menuju kantorku dengan muka suram dan lesu, jujur aku sangatlah kesal pada Minho yang bahkan sepertinya lupa akan hari ulang tahunku. Dia menghilang tak ada kabar. HP nya pun tidak diaktifkannya. Argh dia sangat menyebalkan!

Seperti biasa siaran berita yang kubawakan lancar. Dari tadi pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Minho. Apakah dia lupa hari ini kekasihnya ulang tahun? Atau jangan jangan dia sedang berselingkuh lagi.

Argh Tuhan hilangkan Minho dari pikiranku!

Saat aku hendak keluar dari studio siaran, beberapa kru menhanku lalu sambil memaksaku untuk duduk kembali dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat seorang badut dan juga adikku datang ke temapat kerjaku dengan membawa kue. Aku masih duduk siapa orang yanga da dibalik kostum badut itu. Badut itu mendekat lalu mencium pipiku singkat. Dia berbisik padaku

"selamat ulangtahun Lee Taemin. Aku mencintaimu." Aku mengenal suara itu. Itu… suara Minho.

Aku memandang badut itu tak percaya lalu badut itu mencium ku lagi dan saat badut itu selesai menciumku serempak seluruh kru di tempatku siaran menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Lalu adikku mendekat seraya membawa kue tart besar beserta lilin yang siap untuk ku tiup. Adikku menggerakan tangannya memberiku isyarat bahwa aku harus memohon permintaan lalu meniup lilinnya.

'aku mohon, buatlah Minho untukku dan selalu bersamaku.'

Aku meniup lilin itu lalu segera mencium pipi Minho dihadapan semua orang yang ada disana. Semua kru bertepuk tangan dan ada pula yang bersiul melihat kemesraan kami.

**Musim gugur 9 September 2011**

Aku menunggu Minho di sebuah taman, suasana taman kali ini sangatlah sepi, jelas sepi karena saat ini sedang musim gugur. Entah mengapa aku begitu menyukai suasana dimusim gugur kali ini. Daun yang mulai berwarna orange ke coklatan, dan aku juga suka saat daun dau kering itu jatuh ke tanah dan menutupi sebagian ruas jalan. aku terus melirik kearah jam tanganku.

"Minho kemana si ?"

Tak berapa lama dari itu HPku bordering.

"Hallo, dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Taemin, ini teman Minho dia mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya memadamkan kebakaran. Cepat kemari dan lihat keadaannya." Ucap salah seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

Dengan otomatis air mataku jatuh, aku berlari menuju tempat yang telah disms kan temannya minho tadi. Apakah Minho baik baik saja ? apakah dia akan meninggalkan aku?

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terlontar saat aku berlari menuju tempat diaman Minho kecelakaan, aku terus menangis sepanjang jalan bahkan aku menubruk para pejalan kaki yang menghalangiku. Tuhan kumohon selamatkan Minho. Hanya doa itulah yang aku sampaikan pada Tuhan sepanjang aku berlari.

…

Aku terdiam melihat bangunan yang sudah hangus terlalap api. Aku langsung bertanya diaman Minho namun tak ada satupun orang yang menghiraukan aku.

Tiba tiba ada sorang yang meneriakan namaku lalu sebuah spanduk besar terpasang adri atas gedung yang sudah terlalap api itu spanduk itu bertuliskan

'LEE TAEMIN WOULD YOU MARRY ME ?'

Lalu kulihat Minho akan mendekatiku yang masih terkejut dengan hal ini. Minho terlihat masih memakai seragam pemadam kebakarannya dan wajahnya terlihat kusam akibat dari abu berwarna hitam yang sebagian menempel di wajahnya dan satu lagi dia terlihat baik baik saja. Aku langsung terduduk menangis. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena ternyata dia baik baik saja.

Dia langsung memelukku yang sedang menangis.

"Tae, maafkan aku yang membuatmu khawatir."

"tak apa. aku sangat bersyukur karena kau baik baik saja." Ucapku seraya mengelus wajahnya.

Aku berdiri Minho pun ikut berdiri.

Dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku bajunya, lalau dia memakaikan sesuatu di leherku. Aku melirik benda yang di pakaikannya. Ini sebuah kalung berbandul huruf M dan T

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Lee Taemin" ucapnya, aku benar benar tak menyangka dia menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk menanyakan apakah aku mau menikah dengannya

"aku mau." Jawabku mantap seraya memeluknya semua teman Minho bersorak dan bersiul melihat adegan yang kami berdua ciptakan

'_aku selalu bersyukur dapat bersama orang sepertimu.'_

**Flashback End**

**Musim dingin 01 Desember 2011**

Aku mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang ku perlukan untuk pernikahan aku dan Minho, pernikahan aku dan Minho akan dilaksanakan tanggal 9 Desember 2011 di sebuah gereja kecil di tengah kota Seoul. Jujur aku tidak terlalu suka jika pernikahan kita dibuat menjadi sebuah pesta, bagaimana pun juga hubungan kami ini masih di tentang oleh masyarakat. Awalnya aku pun sulit untuk memohon kepada pendeta untuk menikahkan aku dan Minho yang berstatus sama sama pria. Tapi kami terus berusaha membujuk pendeta itu, akhirnya pendeta itu mau menikahkan kami. Sebenarnya Minho mengajakku untuk menikah di Belanda, namun aku merasa hari terpenting dalam hidupku ingin kulakukan di tempat kelahiranku saja. Walaupun pernikahan kami tidak sah secara agama ataupun Negara aku tetap ingin mendapat pengakuan bahwa kami ini menikah. Dan cinta kami bukanlah cinta yang sesaat, cinta kami itu tulus. Aku ingin orang tau bahwa Minho milikku dan aku juga ingin memiliki Minho sepenuhnya.

Minho melarangku untuk mengambil cuti da kantorku. Minho juga memintaku untuk memakai gaun di hari pernikahan kita nanti. Aku menolak ide gilanya itu, aku memilih pakaian jas berwarna putih untuk kupakai nanti, dan kalian tahu seberapa nekat Minho dia tetap bersikeras membeli gaun itu. Padahal gaun itu tidak akan kupakai.

Aku dan Minho hanya mengundang orang terdekat kami saja, oh iya satu lagi kejutan yang tak terduga sebelum pernikahanku dengan Minho ternyata kakeknya Minho menyetujui pernikahan kami asalkan aku dan Minho mau mengadopsi seorang anak nantinya. Hah aku benar benar lega atas semua kemudahan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku.

Aku sangat senang karena semua persiapan pernikahan kami sudah hampir selesai padahal kami menikah masih satu minggu lagi. Ah aku begitu lega

**Author POV**

**09 Desember 2011**

Taemin terus menunggu Minho, namun Minho tak kunjung datang. Dia masih setia mengenakan gaun yang telah ia dan Minho siapkan untuk pernikahannya. Entah mengapa tiba tiba saja ia ingin mengenakan gaun yang Minho pilihkan untuknya.

Karena sudah tak tahan Eun Ji segera menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah melamun di altar

Eun Ji menggerakan tangannya sambil menangis menatap iba kakaknya yang tengah menatap pintu masuk gereja dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

'OPPA sadarlah Minho oppa sudah meninggal kemarin, kumohon jangan siksa dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri oppa.'

Taemin menoleh kea rah adiknya.

"apa yang kau katakana hah?kau keterlaluan Eun ji !" bentaknya seraya pergi meninggalkan gereja tempatnya akan menikah.

Taemin terus berlari nmaun lama kelamaan nafasnya semakin melemah akibat udara dingin dan salju yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Taemin berjalan lalu sekelebat bayangan muncul dipikirannya

**Flashback **

**8 Desember 2011**

"tae, kau harus tetap bekerja toh pernikahan kira sudah siap semuanya." Titah Minho pada kekasihnya

"iya, baiklah aku akan tetap bekerja" jawab taemin dengan nada sedikit dibuat kesal

…

Taemin hendak berjalan menuju halte di dekat jalan rumahnya. Dia akan pergi bekerja namun tiba tiba Hp nya berdering dan terpampang lah nama Minho disana. Ia segera mengankat telepon itu

"halo Tae, aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan kau tak usah khawatir ada sebuah gedung yang harus kupadamkan apinya. Aku mencintaimu tae. Akan kupastikan aku hadir dipernikahan. Jangan menunggu ku!" minho bicara tanpa jeda lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Entah mengapa Taemin merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Tapi taemin segera membantah semua perasaan itu berusaha bersikap biasa dan pergi menuju kantornya

…

Taemin terus menggerakan tangannya untuk memberikan isyarat pada siapapun orang tunawisma yang menonton berita di stasiun TV terkenal itu.

'kebakaran yang terjadi di Daegu, menyebabkan lima orang petugas pemadam kebakaran meninggal dunia.'

Taemin sedikit tersentak dengan berita ini dia tetap melanjutkan pergerakan tangan dan berpikir positif.

'nama korbannya adalah Lee Minhyuk, Song Seo Hyoon, Park Jaebum, Kim Dong Wook,'

Taemin terus berharap sambil menggerakan tangannya namun perlahan gerakan tangannya melambat dia takut Minho lah korban yang kelima.

'dan Choi Minho' tangannya berhenti bergerak. Dia terpaku mendengar itu semua, dia segera berlari kearah para kru dan menanyakan seputar berita tadi lalu pergi ke rumah sakit yang ditunjukan apara kru.

…

Taemin terus berlari di tengah orang yang berlalu lalang dilorong rumah sakit air matanya terus turun tanpa diperintahkan. Dia terus berharap bahwa berita itu tidak benar. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat ramai oleh banyak orang. Orang orang disitu tampak histeris dan ada pula yang menangis dengan hanya isakan. Taemin mendekat kearah mayat yang ada di paling kanan diantara mayat lain. Taemin berjalan dengan lunglai dan matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata

…

Taemin memejamkan matanya seraya membuka kain penutup mayat dihadapannya. Tangis taemin semakin menjadi jadi bahkan dia tak dapat menahan suara yang ditimbulkann dari tangisannya.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka. Dia membuka perlahan kain itu, tangis taemin semakin pecah dirinya jatuh terduduk dibawah ranjang mayat itu. Ternyata berita itu benar, kekasihnya Minho telah dirinya untuk selamanya …

Taemin terus menangis, Taemin segera berlari dari tempat itu tak sanggu melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya terbaring lemah tanpa nyawa.

**Flashback end**

Sedikit demi sedikit air mata itu turun, dia baru manyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun Minho tak akan pernah datang ke acara pernikahan mereka karena Minho telah tidak lagi disisinya, bahkan sekarang taemin tak akan pernah dapat melihat Minho untuk selamanya.

"Minho, kau meningkari janjimu" lirih taemin sambil menyeka air mata yang tak berhenti dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Drrrrddt ddrrrt

Tiba tiba handphone taemin bergetar, dia segera merogoh saku gaunnya.

"halo"

"apakah ini tuan Lee Taemin?"

"ya, aku lee taemin."

"kami dari kantor pemadam kebakaran ingin memberikan sebuah video dari Choi Minho yang tertuju untukmu."

Taemin langsung menutup sambungan telepon dan segera berlari menuju kantor pemadam kebakaran.

Taemin terus berlari di tengah udara musim salu yang sangat dingin, orang orang memandangnya aneh. Saat berlaripun Taemin terus menangis

…

Taemin sampai dengan keadaaan yang sangat berantakan, dia segera bertanya pada resepsionis dan dia dantarkan ke sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah DVD ,TV 14inch dan sebuah kursi. Taemin duduk di kursi lalu menyalakan TV itu, terpampanglah wajah Minho yang sedang berusaha keluar daru sebuah Lift yang terlihat banyak sekali kepulan asap disekitarnya. Lalu dengan wajah yang pasrah Minho menghadapkan wajahnya menuju kamera yang terlihat sudah ia siapkan dalam saku baju pemadam kebakarannya

Taemin POV

'_annyeong aku Minho yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Lee Taemin. '_ ucapnya bangga dengan kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya

'_kumohon jika kalian menemukan rekaman ini, tolong berikan rekaman ini pada Lee taemin karena mungkin nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.'_

Minho terdiam beberapa saat sambil memegang dadanya sendiri, dia terlihat sesak dan berusaha bernafas normal.

'_tae,maafkan aku yang sepertinya tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kita nanti. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu kecewa karena aku tak menepati janjiku. Tapi saat ini aku benar benar ingin tidur tae. Aku benar benar mengantuk. Sepertinya aku akan tertidu disini.'_ Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan namun tiba tiba dia terbatuk hebat.

'_tae, sekalilagi maafkan aku. Aku benar benar sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Tapi maafkan aku Tae, aku tak bisa hadir di pernikhan kita. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu Tae.'_

Tiba tiba saja aku melihat minho yang terbatuk hebat, lalu tiba tiba saja kamera itu mati dan menghilangkan sosok Minho

Aku menangis sejadi jadinya di ruangan itu, aku terus menyebut nama Minho dalam tangisanku.

_Minho kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ?_

_Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupku saat diriku hendak mendapat kebahagiaan pernikahan_

_Apakah ini balasan dari Tuhan karena cinta terlarang kita?_

_Entahlah~_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu Minho._


End file.
